Some embodiments relate to the field of surgical instruments. Some embodiments more specifically relate to a surgical instrument including sensors and mechanism for storing and transmitting information coming from these sensors to an external device, as well as a method of use of such a surgical instrument.
A surgical instrument is subjected during its lifespan to many stresses. These stresses can be mechanical or physical and related to their normal uses. Their natures therefore depend on the type of instruments: triggering a mechanical action, torsion, impactions, etc. Other stresses may be accidental: shocks, falls, etc. Finally, the surgical instruments are subjected to sterilizations after each use=which generates significant stresses in temperature and pressure.
These various stresses, of course, generate wear of the instrument and impact on its condition and its lifespan.